doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Francisco Colmenero
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Edmundo Santos (cuñado) José Manuel Rosano (cuñado) Alicia Colmenero (hermana) Gloria Colmenero (hermana) María Teresa Colmenero (esposa) Diana Santos (sobrina) Tony Santos (sobrina) Edmundo Santos Jr. (sobrino) Cristina Camargo (sobrina) Francisco González (nieto) Tony Assael (sobrina nieta) |ingreso_doblaje = 1954 |salida_doblaje = |primera_aparicion= Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin |última_aparicion= |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = FranColmenero.ogg }} thumb|250px|The Hood en La Serie "Thunderbirds"(1965-1966) thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO "THE HOOD" thumb|right|224 px|PRESENTACION INICIAL POR FRANCISCO COLMENERO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|INTRO PRESENTADO POR FRANCISCO COLMENERO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO EL PRESIDENTE MERKIN MUFFLEY thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|INTRO PRESENTADO POR FRANCISCO COLMENERO thumb|230px|Francisco Colmenero y los personajes que ha doblado. thumb|230px|right|Homenaje a Francisco Colmenero thumb|Francisco Colmenero y [[Yotzmit Ramírez.]] thumb|220x220px Mickey_mouse-1097.jpg|Mickey Mouse desde los 1960's hasta 1988, su personaje más emblemático. Scoobydoo-0.jpg|Scooby-Doo (1969) / (1979-1985) / (1998-2000), es otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Goofy-4.gif|Goofy (1960's-1993), otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Pete pata depalo.gif|Pedro el Malo en todas sus presentaciones también es otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Pluto.jpeg|Pluto, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Pumba.png|Pumba en la franquicia de El rey león. Papa-smurf.jpg|Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos. Pitufo Gruñon.jpg|Pitufo Gruñon también en Los Pitufos. Santa_claus.jpg|Ha doblado a muchas versiones de Santa Claus. Pato Lucas.png|Pato Lucas en Space Jam: El juego del siglo, El vuelo al mundo de Piolín y en Redoblajes. Gallo claudio.jpg|Gallo Claudio en Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). PorkyPig.png|Porky también en Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Looneytunes-coyote.gif|Wile E. Coyote también en Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Elmer Gruñón.jpg|Elmer Gruñón igualmente en Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Taz.jpeg|Taz igualmente en Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Looney tunes spike .png|Spike en Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Mugsy.png|Mugsy en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa). 229px-Feliz.png|Feliz en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (Redoblaje 1964). Gruñón.png|Gruñon en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (Redoblaje 2001). Horacio (101 dalmatas).png|Horacio en 101 dálmatas. Rs_560x415-140514131540-1024.Disney-Villains-Amos-Slade-Fox-And-The-House.jl.051414.jpg|Amos Slade de El zorro y el sabueso. Sheriff (Cars).jpg|Sheriff en Cars (saga). Lofty.jpg|Lofty de Bob el constructor. Barney_Rubble.png|Pablo Mármol en Los Picapiedra. Yogi_Bear_Yogi_Bear.png|Oso Yogi (1973-1980). Magnus.png|Magnus Magnuson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Rey_(1).png|Rey en Jelly Jamm. Baby Fozzy.jpg|Fozzie en Los pequeños Muppets. Clipzummi4.gif|Zummi Gummi en Los Osos Gummi. Heidinin-abuelo-nb13940-300x226.jpg|El abuelo de Heidi en el anime de 1974. Dr.namba.jpg|Profesor Namba (1era voz) en Pokemon. Genno.jpg|Gennō de Naruto. Pablo_Morsa.jpg|Pablo Morsa de El nuevo show del pájaro loco. BilboviejoHob.jpg|Bilbo Bolsón (anciano) en la saga de El Señor de los anillos y El Hobbit. Cogsworth-beauty-and-the-beast-2017-3.52.jpg|Din-Don en La Bella y la Bestia (2017). Tera Sinube.jpg|Tera Sinube en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. lost_terry_o_quinn_john_locke_dvdbash_262.jpg|Ha doblado a Terry O'Quinn en diversas entregas. Ian_Holm_.jpg|La voz recurrente de Ian Holm. JamesCromwell.jpg|También ha doblado a James Cromwell en algunas producciones. Earl_Sinclair.png|Earl Sinclair en la serie Dinosaurios. 967.jpg|Comandante Eric Lassard (Georges Gaynes) en la saga de las películas de Loca academia de Policía. Ian aviator.jpg|Professor Fitz en El aviador (versión Miramax). Patrick GatesNT2.gif|Patrick Gates en La leyenda del tesoro perdido y La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos. Holes Don Señor4.png|Don Señor (Mr. Sir) / Marion Sevillo en Holes. Vlcsnap-2015-10-22-20h56m18s031.png|Dr. Johnston en Los descendientes. John_Locke.png|John Locke en Lost. Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-16h08m32s8801.png|Chef sueco en la saga de las películas de Los Muppets. Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-20h56m59s0001.png|Statler también en la saga de las películas de Los Muppets. 1207305 640px.jpg|Granjero Hogget en Babe: El puerquito valiente y Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. Teniente william f. kinderman tese.png|El Tte. William F. Kinderman en El exorcista (Versión extendida). Señoritacometa-1n.jpg|Papá de Señorita Cometa (doblaje original). D. Roosevelt.jpeg|Franklin D. Roosevelt en Pearl Harbor. Churchill Discurso.jpeg|Winston Churchill en El discurso del rey. Bob Gerson.gif|Bob Gerson en Jinetes del espacio. Sradc2.jpg|Sr. Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite. Tmb2 198612- --s102--.jpg|Saul Bloom en la trilogía de La gran estafa. JerryDuran.jpg|Jerry Duran en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios. CardenalVanHelsing.gif|Cardenal Jinette en Van Helsing. tumblr_n6skgmEukK1t0poiro2_400.jpg|Zero Moustafa en El gran hotel Budapest. Eli_Papi_La_Bouff.png|Eli "Papi" LaBouff de La princesa y el sapo. Sheriff de Nottingham .png|Sheriff de Nottingham en Robin Hood (1973). Soldado 2.png|Soldado #2 en El caldero mágico. Rabino Hyman Krustofsky.png|Rabino Hyman Krustofski en Los Simpson (15ª temporada). Haroldzoid.jpg|Harold Zoid de Futurama. Francis Griffin.jpg|Francis Griffin en Padre de familia (7ª cap.128). Pastor-0.jpg|Pastor en Cleveland. Cornelius2.png|Cornelius de Bichos, una aventura en miniatura. Mrflyht.jpg|Mosca en Hotel Transylvania 1 y 2. Oppenheimer.jpg|Oppenheimer de Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas. Cuervo_Regordete.png|Cuervo Regordete en Dumbo (Doblaje Méxicano). Sr_Cigüeña.png|Sr. Cigüeña en Dumbo (Doblaje México). Payaso 1.png|Payaso #1 también en Dumbo (Doblaje México). Payaso 4.png|Payaso #4 también en Dumbo (Doblaje México). Payaso 5.png|Payaso #5 igualmente en Dumbo (Doblaje México). Voz_de_off_de_pizza_planet.png|Voz off de Pizza Planeta en Toy Story. Captain-starfunkle-trolls-95.6.jpg|Capitán Starfunkle en Trolls. Pinguino_locutor.jpg|Pingüino locutor en Vida salvaje. The Colonel TNN.png|Coronel Cacahuate en El cascanueces (1999). Sheriff_Vacas_Vaqueras.png|Sheriff en Vacas vaqueras. BugsZanablanca.JPG|Bugs Bunny en Zanablanca. Snoops.png|Sr. Snoops en Bernardo y Bianca. Abuelo Tortuga.png|Abuelo Tortuga también en Bernardo y Bianca. Ollie-the-incredibles-65.3.jpg|Ollie en Los Increíbles. Minister-the-incredibles-89.4.jpg|Sacerdote también en Los Increíbles. Padre_de_Tantor.png|Padre de Tantor en Tarzán. CR_Fowler.png|Fowler en Pollitos en fuga. Lafayette.png|Lafayette en Los Aristogatos. Don gato-2011-3c.jpg|Robot en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Don gato-2011-2x.jpg|Sr. Alcalde Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Piernas_Locas_Crane.jpg|Piernas Locas Crane en Piernas Locas Crane. Thor-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-2.69.jpg|Thor (un ep.) en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Jacques SOZI.png|Jacques en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies. Moat Monster SOZI.png|Monstruo de la alcantarilla también en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies. Toporl.png|Topo en El Rey León. Hienaslr.png|Hienas (¡Que viva el Rey!) también en El Rey León. Frosty R.png|Frosty en Frosty regresa. Turaga Lhikan.png|Lhikan (Turaga) en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui. M-1963-1a1.jpg|M en 007: Desde Rusia con Amor y 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro. Robert esm.jpg|Jonathan Timpleman en La esperanza vive en mí. Harry33.png|Harry McKenna en Asesino a precio fijo. 1717-26130.gif|Dr. Peter Silberman en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. Arthur5.jpg|Arthur en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. SP1-HenryBalkan.png|Henry Balkan en El Hombre Araña (película). AlfredPen2.gif|Alfred Pennyworth en Batman regresa. DarknessAlbertRua.png|Albert Rua en Darkness. GobernadorLewisEvo.jpg|El Gobernador de Arizona (Gobernador Lewis) en Evolución. Harry Terwilliger.gif|Harry Terwilliger en Milagros inesperados. Dozer Matrix.gif|Dozer en Matrix. Piloto.gif|Piloto de helicóptero también en Matrix. David Drumlin Contacto.jpeg|David Drumlin en Contacto. Golfista SJ.png|Golfista en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. 18992-13486.jpg|Leland Gaunt en La tienda (Redoblaje). CaballeroGrialIII.gif|Caballero del Grial en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). MP Gourmet.png|Hector Pleshette (Gourmet de la TV) en Mystic Pizza (redoblaje mexicano). EPE Rey William.png|Rey William en El príncipe encantado (1986). Master-control-program-tron-3.6.jpg|Programa Control Maestro (PCM) en Tron. Porkins.jpg|Porkins en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (redoblaje). Stu Nahan 1.png|Stu Nahan en Rocky. Siiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg|Richard en La terminal. El emperador del norte-1973-1l.jpg|Policía en El emperador del norte. Wonka - 1971-1s.jpg|Reportero de TV en Alemania en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje SISSA). Wonka - 1971-2m.jpg|Reportero de TV #3 también en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje SISSA). Látigo-1971-1e.jpg|Ez en Látigo. Un hombre llamadao caballo-1f.jpg|Batise en Un hombre llamado caballo. Barbarella-1o.jpg|Jean-Paul en Barbarella. Charlie, el Puma Solitario-1k.jpg|Hombre # 2 en Charlie, el Puma Solitario. Apob10.jpg|Conductor del bus en Cuando sólo el corazón ve. MP_Tío_Albert.png|Tío Albert en Mary Poppins. MP_Loro_paraguas.png|Loro Paraguas también en Mary Poppins. MP_Sr._Grubs.png|Sr. Grubbs (banquero) igualmente en Mary Poppins. Dr._Strangelove-1964-1a10.jpg|Presidente Merkin Muffley en Dr. insólito. The_Haunting_-1f.jpg|Bud Fredericks en La mansión de los espectros. Dr.No.jpg|Dr. No en El satánico Dr. No. Intriga_internacional-1r.jpg|Agente de inteligencia #2 en Intriga internacional. Joseph_Whemple_-_The_Mummy_1959.jpg|Joseph Whemple en La Momia (1959) (Doblaje original). La_cabeza_maléfica-1958-1e.jpg|Soldado de caballería Kennedy (Trooper Kennedy) en La cabeza maléfica. La_cabeza_maléfica-1958-1h.jpg|Policía #1 también en La cabeza maléfica. Los malvados de Yuma-1y.jpg|Juez de junta de perdón en Los malvados de Yuma. Jailhouse Rock -1957-2k.jpg|Guardia de prisión en El prisionero del Rock and Roll. Jailhouse Rock -1957-1s.jpg|Sr. August Van Alden también en El prisionero del Rock and Roll. Padre -The Curse of Frankenstein (1957).jpg|Padre en La maldición de Frankenstein (1957). Almas en conflicto-1954-1b.jpg|Dave Colby en Almas perdidas (1954). LS04.jpg|Andrew Jackson en Estrella del destino. Reina africana-1a.jpg|El hermano en La reina africana. Reina africana-1f.jpg|Primer Oficial también en La reina africana. Ksm09.jpg|Austin (Cliente de Zafari) en Las minas del rey Salomón (1950). El hijo de dracula-1943-1a13.jpg|Juez Simmons en El hijo de Drácula (redoblaje). 0d0e94d00ad91cf23842ca1d3dcfc640.jpeg|Papá Nicols en Drake & Josh. Disney_Character_Voices.jpg|Se ha caracterizado por ser Narrador de Disney y diversas compañías, donde participa en películas, series y/o caricaturas. Francisco Colmenero (n. en México D.F., el 28 de febrero de 1932) es uno de los actores y directores de doblaje mexicanos más populares actualmente en México y Latinoamérica. Su carrera en el medio del doblaje se remonta a más de sesenta años de trayectoria ininterrumpida, iniciando su carrera en R. K. Tompkins y Asociados. Es reconocido por ser el narrador más común en las producciones de Walt Disney Pictures desde 1977 hasta la fecha, en reemplazo de José Manuel Rosano, la voz de Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos, el narrador de la serie Los Superamigos, la voz de Pumba de El rey león, las voces de Goofy o de Mickey Mouse durante varios años, y haber doblado a personajes clásicos como a Pablo Mármol, a Scooby-Doo, al Pato Lucas, al abuelo en Heidi y a Santa Claus en repetidas ocasiones. Trabajó con sus cuñados Edmundo Santos y José Manuel Rosano como asistente de dirección. A la muerte del señor Edmundo ocupó el puesto de director de doblaje de la mayoría de los proyectos de Disney hasta finales de los años ochenta. Además es habitual que labore como consultor, traductor o gerente creativo en las producciones de la misma empresa. Biografía Francisco Colmenero es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con una larga trayectoria en la especialidad de doblaje de voz ingresando en ella en el año de 1954, en la que, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado como director, traductor-adaptador, director musical y, ocasionalmente, como cantante. También ha laborado como jefe de producción. Desde 1977 fue accionista de la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. mejor conocida como "Estrellita", en honor a la actriz cubana "Estrellita Díaz", empresa fundada por Don Edmundo Santos (comediante, bailarín, letrista, arreglista y director de doblaje) quién dirigió los doblajes al español de Disney desde 1943 hasta 1977. Entre las series, películas, caricaturas y documentales en las que ha participado como actor o director, ha sido narrador de La Bella y la Bestia, la voz de Pumba del Rey León en todas sus apariciones y últimamente el Sheriff de Cars, además es la voz para Hispanoamérica del personaje John Locke de la serie Lost. En Chile ha grabado avisos publicitarios para la marca de cervezas Escudo de CCU y la marca de jugos Kapo de Coca-Cola. Entre sus voces más reconocidas están las de Goofy desde los 60's hasta 1993 y Pedro el Malo de las animaciones de Disney; Papá Pitufo de la serie Los Pitufos; la voz del narrador en la clásica serie Super Amigos y el Abuelo en Heidi. También es el narrador de acento norteño (Waylon Jennings) de Los Dukes de Hazzard. A lo largo de su carrera profesional ha combinado el doblaje de voz con la locución comercial, actividades en las que hoy en día continúa plenamente activo. Filmografía thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Películas Ian Holm *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Bilbo Bolsón (viejo) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (viejo) *Renacimiento (2006) - Jonas Muller *El aviador (2004) - Professor Fitz (versión Miramax) *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) - Bilbo Bolsón *El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (2001) - Bilbo Bolsón *eXistenZ (1999) - Kiri Vinokur Bill Barretta *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets (2011) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Chef sueco *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Oso Retho *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Chef sueco Jon Voight *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2008) - Patrick Gates *Camino a la gloria (2006) - Adolph Rupp *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Patrick Gates *Holes (2003) - Don Señor (Mr. Sir) / Marion Sevillo *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Franklin D. Roosevelt James Cromwell *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007/tráiler) - Capitán George Stacy *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Padre Donald Frank Callahan *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Bob *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Granjero Hogget *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Granjero Hogget George Gaynes *Loca academia de policía 6: Ciudad sitiada (1989) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 5: Operación Miami Beach (1988) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 4: Los ciudadanos se defienden(1987) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 3: De vuelta a la escuela (1986) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard Steve Whitmire *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Statler *Los Muppets (2011) - Statler *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler Richard Riehle *Buddies: Cazadores de tesoros (2012) - Thomas Howard *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Santa Claus *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Bob Bigalow Jerry Nelson *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Statler *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Statler *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Lew Zealand Carl Reiner *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Saul Bloom John Cleese *La pajareada (2011) - Narrador de la historia *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Profesor Barnhardt *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Sr. Munday James Garner ' *Diario de una pasión (2004/2nda versión) - Duke / Noah Calhoun *Divinos secretos (2002) - Shepard James "Shep" Walker *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Frank Watters 'Martin Landau *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Jerry Duran *Apuesta final (1998) - Abe Petrovsky *Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Geppetto Patrick Stewart *Ted 2 (2015) - Narrador *Ted (2012) - Narrador Alun Armstrong *Van Helsing, el cazador de monstruos (2004) - Cardenal Jinette *Millonarios (2004) - San Pedro August Schellenberg *Una misión de justicia (2007) - White Deer *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Mindo Bernard Lee *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Redoblaje DVD) - M *007: Desde Rusia con Amor (1963/Redoblaje DVD) - M Bill Cobbs *Paulie (1998) - Virgil *El guardaespaldas (1992) - Bill Devaney Don Knotts *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Theodore *Autosecuestradores (1976) - Bert Edward Asner *Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa Claus *Animal (2001) - Jefe Wilson Herbert Lom *El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) - Comisionado Charles Dreyfus *Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Bernabé M. Emmet Walsh *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Tío Bob *Frío de perros (2002) - George Robert Klein *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Jonathan Timpleman *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Larry Kelson [[Eddie Jones|']]Eddie Jones * La terminal (2004) - Richard * Alma de héroes (2003) - Samuel Riddle (segunda versión) Rip Torn *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Comandante Sherman *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam Walter Matthau *Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) - Max Goldman *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Teniente Zachary Garber F. Murray Abraham ' *El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Sr. Moustafa *Un hombre inocente (1989) - Virgil Cane 'Keenan Wynn * Asesino a precio fijo (1972) - Harry McKenna * A quemarropa (1967) - Yost [[Joe Flynn|']]Joe Flynn * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) - Dean Eugene Higgins * Cupido motorizado (1968) - Havershaw Otros Años 1990 a presente * La Bella y la Bestia (2017) - Din-Don (Ian McKellen) *La luz entre los océanos (2016) - Ralph Addicott (Jack Thompson) *El buen amigo gigante (2016) - EL BAG (tráiler) / Voces adicionales *Victor Frankenstein (2015) - Baron Frankenstein (Charles Dance) *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Voces adicionales *Vacaciones (2015) - Clark Griswold (Chevy Chase) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Arthur (Michael Caine) *Annabelle (2014) - Hombre en televisión *Adultos primerizos (2014) - Insertos y Voces adicionales *Si estuvieras aqui (2014) - Rabino Twersky (Allan Rich) *La vida silenciosa (2013) - Voces adicionales *El sueño de Walt (2013) - Insertos *El llanero solitario (2013) - Voces adicionales, Insertos (tráiler) *La verdad oscura (2012) - General Aguila (Alfredo Alvarez) *La noche más oscura (2012) - Director de la C.I.A. (James Gandolfini) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - Rodin (Richard Jenkins) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Obadiah Price (Lanny Flaherty) y Polícia #1 en 1969 (James Martin Kelly) *Los Pitufos (2011) - Papá Pitufo (Jonathan Winters) (tráiler Cinépolis) *Los descendientes (2011) - Dr. Johnston (Milt Kogan) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Voces adicionales *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Voces adicionales *Año nuevo (2011) - Abuelo Jed (Jack McGee) *Nacidos para matar (2011) - Hunter (Robert De Niro) (doblaje de TV) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Voz en noticiero #2 *El oso Yogi: La película (2010) - Narrador (Josh R. Thompson) *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Paul Emmett (Tom Wilkinson) (Redoblaje) *El discurso del rey (2010) - Winston Churchill (Timothy Spall) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) - Decano (Dan Ziskie) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Papa (Yevgeni Lazarev) *Four Christmases (2008/Doblaje original) - Howard McVie (Robert Duvall) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008/Warner) - Presidente Rossevelt *Travesura de Perro (2008) - Insertos *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales *Paranoia (2007) - Narrador del programa e Insertos *Letra y música (2007) - Insertos *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Congresista Burrows (Harve Presnell) *La hija de Santa (2006) - Santa Claus (George Wendt) *Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Senor Ryan (Jimmy Buffett) *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Voz de Guía (Stephen Fry) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Bod (Morgan Lund) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Lorde Rhodes (Roger Hammond) *Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) - Angus (Paul Freeman) *Bodas y prejuicios (2004) - Voces adicionales *El aviador (2004) - Voces adicionales (versión Warner) *Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) - Abogado (Jeffrey Tambor) *Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Entrenador Eugene Simowitz (Ron Gabriel) *Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sir Wilkes (Kenneth Welsh) *Matrix recargado (2003) - Narrador / Voces adicionales *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Rehén polaco / Conductor de limusina *Terminator 3 (2003) - Dr. Peter Silberman (Earl Boen) *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Fozzie *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Henry Balkan (Jack Betts) y Narrador *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Larry (Walker Boone) *Darkness (2002) - Albert Rua (Giancarlo Giannini) *El aro (2002) - Insertos *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Victor Griffith (Jim Antonio) y Oficial en Pan Am *Fuimos soldados (2002) - Joe Galloway (Barry Pepper) *Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Extraterrestre / Narrador *Evolución (2001) - El Gobernador de Arizona (Gobernador Lewis) (Dan Aykroyd) / Insertos *Ántrax (2001) - Artur Kowalski *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Narración e insertos *Lakeboat (2000) - Pierman (Encargado del muelle) (Peter Falk) *Mi vida como una rata (2000) - Hubert Flynn (Pete Postlethwaite) *My five wives (2000) - Monte Peterson - (Rodney Dangerfield) *¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Daniel "Big Dan" Teague (John Goodman) *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Pablo Mármol (Stephen Baldwin) *Miss Simpatía (2000) - Policía en concurso / Insertos *Náufrago (2000) - Piloto Albert R. Miller / Insertos / Voces adicionales *El mundo de Andy (1999) - Maynard Smith (Vincent Schiavelli) (redoblaje) *Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Richard Holmes (Michael Fairman) / Insertos *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Chef sueco / Narración *El duende de mi conciencia (1999) - Título *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Harry Terwilliger (Jeffrey DeMunn) / Insertos *Matrix (1999) - Dozer (Anthony Ray Parker) / Piloto de helicóptero (Bernard Ledger) *Rescate explosivo (1999) - Narración *Belleza americana (1999) - Insertos / Voces adicionales *El engaño (1998) - Juez Russo - (Wilbur Fitzgerald) *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Narración *Contacto (1997) - David Drumlin (Tom Skerritt) *El jorobado (1997) - Insertos *La prisión de los secretos (1997) - Voces adicionales *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - General Charles Buford (Brian Keith) *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Narración *Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - LeRoy (Paul Harper) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Voces adicionales *Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Sr. Malt (Bob Hoskins) / Insertos *La niñera inocente (1996) - Stan *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Pato Lucas (Dee Bradley Baker) / Golfista (William G. Schilling) / Jefe de Stan / Toro furioso / Presentación e insertos *Matilda (1996) - Insertos (versión cine) *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Spa'am (Kevin Clash) / Sweetums (John Henson) *Rasputín (1996) - Obispo Hermogones - (Peter Jeffrey) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Bruno (Brad Dourif) / Insertos *Nunca hables con extraños (1995) - Insertos *Presidentes muertos (1995) - Nicky (Larry McCoy) / Insertos *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Narración *El gran salto (1994) - Insertos *Jacob (1994) - Adivino / Narrador *Los Picapiedras (1994) - Pablo Mármol (Los Ángeles) *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Santa Claus *The air up there (1994) - Padre O'Hara - (Dennis Patrick) *Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) - El Duque (Robbie Coltrane) / Insertos *Carlito's Way (1993) - Tony Taglialucci (Frank Minucci) *El club de la buena estrella (1993) - Maestro Chong (Victor Wong) / Presentación e insertos *La tienda (1993/Redoblaje) - Leland Gaunt (Max von Sydow) / Narración *Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Sacerdote (Padre Tomlin) (Melvin Ward) *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Milton Glickman (Fyvush Finkel) / Presentación *Abraham (1993) - Abraham (personaje) (Richard Harris) *Article 99 (1992) - Sam Abrams (Eli Wallach) *Batman regresa (1992/Doblaje original) - Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough) *La muerte le sienta bien (1992) - Sacerdote en el funeral (John Ingle) / Insertos *Voceadores (1992) - Theodore Roosevelt (David James Alexander) Años 1930 a 1989 *Los Telelocos (1989) - Gandhi (Gandhi II) *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Operador de radio / Policía *Renegades (1989) - Red Crow (Floyd Westerman) *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Caballero del Grial (redoblaje) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (Reginald VelJohnson) *Mystic Pizza (1988) - Hector Pleshette (Gourmet de la TV) (Louis Turenne) (redoblaje mexicano) *Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Narración *La Bella y la Bestia (1987) - Bestia/Príncipe (John Savage) / Presentación *Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Voces tenebrosas en el bosque / Presentación *La Bella Durmiente (1987) - Rey (David Holliday) / Presentación *El príncipe encantado (1986) - Rey William (Clive Revill) / Presentación *Luna de miel embrujada (1986) - Dr. Paul Abbot (Paul L. Smith) *Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Voces adicionales *Tron (1982) - Programa Control Maestro (PCM) (David Warner) / Presentación e insertos *El octágono (1980) - Katsumoto (Yuki Shimoda) / Insertos *Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - Rescatista en los Alpes / Presentación (doblaje original) *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Statler (Richard Hunt) / Chef sueco y Dr. Dientes (Jim Henson) / Heladero (Bob Hope) / Lew Lord (Orson Welles) / Insertos *El abismo negro (1979) - Dr. Hans Reinhardt (Maximilian Schell) *Teléfono (1977) - Harkey Standburg (Frank Marth) *Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Hoagy (Red Buttons) / Propietario (Robert Easton) *New York, New York (1977) - Tony Harwell (Lionel Stander) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) - Porkins (William Hootkins) *Rocky (1976) - Stu Nahan / Presentación e insertos (Doblaje original) *El perro fiscal (1976) - Tim (Tim Conway) *El alimento de los dioses (1976) - Operario del ferry (Reg Tunnicliffe) / Presentación *Un viernes alocado (1976) - Sr. Andrews (papá de Annabel) (Sean Astin) (Doblaje original) *Barry Lyndon (1975) - Sir Charles Lyndon (Frank Middlemass) *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Presentación (Doblaje original) *La montaña embrujada (1975) - Lucas Deranian (Donald Pleasence) *Pandilleros en apuros (1975) - Ladrón *Los osos y yo (1974) - Oliver Red Fern *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Doblaje original) - Voces adicionales *El exorcista (1973) - Teniente William F. Kinderman (Lee J. Cobb) (Versión extendida) *El emperador del norte (1973) - Policía (Simon Oakland) *Asesino a precio fijo (1972) - Presentación *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Reportero de TV en Alemania / Reportero de TV #3 (doblaje SISSA) *Látigo (1971) - Ez (Henry Jones) *Aeropuerto (1970) - Teniente Ordway (Alan Reed) *Un hombre llamado caballo (1970) - Batise (Jean Gascon) / Narrador e Insertos *Ana de los mil días (1969) - Presentación *La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) - Ministro (Anthony Nicholls) *Pescador pescado (1969) - Voces adicionales *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Insertos *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Narrador *Barbarella (1968) - Narrador / Jean-Paul (Giancarlo Cobelli) *Chica rara (1968) - Tom Branca (Gerald Mohr) / Presentación e Insertos *Charlie, el Puma Solitario (1967) - Hombre # 2 / Voces adicionales *Entre monos te veas (1967) - Emile Paraulis (Clément Harari) *La hora 25 (1967) - Presentación *Robin Crusoe (1966) - Tanamashu (jefe de nativos) (Akim Tamiroff) *Cuando sólo el corazón ve (1965) - Conductor del bus / Insertos *Las nuevas aventuras de Merlín Jones (1965) - Sr. Dearborne (Frank Faylen) *Los hijos de Katie Elder (1965) - Charlie Biller (John Qualen) / Narrador *La noche de la iguana (1964) - Insertos *Mary Poppins (1964) - Tío Albert (Ed Wynn) / Loro Paraguas (David Tomlinson) / Sr. Grubbs (banquero) (Cyril Delevanti/Thurl Ravenscroft (voz cantada)) *Dr. Insólito o como aprendí a despreocuparme y amar la bomba (1964) - Presidente Merkin Muffley (Peter Sellers) *007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963/Doblaje original) - Insertos *Hud, El Indomable (1963) - Narrador *La mansión de los espectros (1963) - Bud Fredericks (Paul Maxwell) / Presentación inicial *Los reyes del sol (1963) - Narrador (James Coburn) / Insertos *Casi ángeles (1962) - Narrador / Max Heller (Peter Weck) *El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Primer Ministro (Clinton Sundberg) / Asistente del Rey (N/A) *El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Dr. No (Joseph Wiseman) / Presentación / Insertos *El retorno a la caldera del diablo (1961) - Insertos *Nikki, el perro salvaje (1961) - Jacques Lebeau (Emile Genest) *Posesión satánica (1961) - Narrador *Intriga Internacional (1959) - Agente de inteligencia #2 (Walter Coy) / Narrador *La Momia (1959) - Joseph Whemple (Raymond Huntley) (Doblaje original) *Pregúntale a ella (1959) - Sr. Fairbanks (Percy Helton) / Insertos * El inconquistable sexo débil (1958) - Narrador (David Hedison) * La cabeza maléfica (1958) - Soldado de caballería Kennedy (Trooper Kennedy) (Phil Harvey) / Policía #1 (George Alexander) / Presentación * La maja desnuda (1958) - Primer Ministro Manuel Godoy (Amedeo Nazzari) / Insertos * Los malditos de Yuma (1958) - Juez de junta de perdón (Hal Taggart) * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Guardia de prisión (Dick Rich) / Sr. August Van Alden (Grandon Rhodes) * La maldición de Frankenstein (1957) - ''Narrador / Padre (Alex Gallier) * Julia (1956) - Detective Mace (Jack Kruschen) *La mujer robada (1956) - Insertos *Para atrapar al ladrón (1955) - Narración e insertos *Ámame o déjame (1955) - Insertos *Almas perdidas (1954) - Dave Colby (Murvyn Vye) *El monstruo de la laguna negra (1954) - Narrador *El valle de los reyes (1954) - Insertos *La reina virgen (1953) - Insertos *El precio de un hombre (1953) - Insertos *Niágara (1953) - Narrador *Estrella del destino (1952) - Andrew Jackson (Lionel Barrymore) / Insertos *Ivanhoe (1952) - Narrador *Scaramouche (1952) - Narrador *Cautivos del mal (1952) - Narrador *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Narración (Peter Bull) y presentación en cápsula inicial (Patrick Macnee) *Quo Vadis (1951) - Narrador (Walter Pidgeon) *La reina africana (1951) - El hermano (Robert Morley) / Primer Oficial (Theodore Bikel) / Insertos *La rosa negra (1950) - Narrador *Las minas del rey Salomón (1950) - Princípe Umbopa (en exilio) (Siriaque) / Austin (Cliente de Zafari) (John Banner) / Insertos *Un gran tipo de papá (1950) - Jim Bracken (Walter Baldwin) *Almas en la hoguera (1949) - Narrador *El tercer hombre (1949) - Narrador *Anna Karenina (1948) - Narrador e Insertos *Las llaves del reino (1944) - Padre Tarrant (Arthur Shields) / Presentación *El hijo de Drácula (1943) - Juez Simmons (Samuel H. Hinds) (redoblaje) *Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Insertos *Sangre y arena (1941) - Conductor del tren (Francisco Moreno) / Insertos *Hacia otros mundos (1940) - Narrador *Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Abuelo Joad (Charley Grapewin) *El Mago de Oz (1939) - Narrador *Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Narrador *Susana de las montañas (1939) - Supt. Andrew Standing (Moroni Olsen) / Presentación, narración e insertos *Jesse James (1938) - Narrador *Florecita de loto (1936) - Juez J.D. Booth (J. Edward Bromberg) y Presentación *La dama de las camelias (1936) - Narrador *Cats - Viejo Deuteronomy *Una Navidad con los Buddies - Santa Claus Películas animadas 'Mel Blanc' *El Cuento de Navidad de Bugs Bunny - Bob Cratchit (Porky) / Santa Claus / Demonio de Tazmania *El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica - Porky / Gallo Claudio / Taz / Spike / Narrador *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos - Porky / Psiquiatra / Narrador *La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos - Porky / Coyote / Narracion (doblaje orginal) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs - Porky (doblaje original) / Pato Lucas / El gigante / Elvis el gorila (redoblaje) *Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny - Porky *Los Picapiedra en: La pequeña gran liga - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Los Picapiedra en: Un encuentro con Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra - Pablo Mármol *Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El caballero caballeroso: la loca película del conejo de la suerte - Porky / Gato callejero (doblaje original) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *Las mil y una noches de Arabia - Pato Lucas / Cuentista loco / Narrador 'Jim Cummings' *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Pedro el Malo *Mickey celebra la navidad - Pedro el Malo *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Jacques *El Rey León - Topo *Goofy, la película - Pedro el Malo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee (Santa Claus) 'Ernie Sabella' *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Pumba *El Rey León III - Pumba *El Rey León II - Pumba *El Rey León - Pumba '''Scott Innes' *Scooby-Doo y los Invasores Alien - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Scooby-Doo John Goodman *La Princesa y el Sapo - Eli "Papi" LaBouff *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus *Frosty regresa - Frosty Chris Parnell *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mosca *Hotel Transylvania - Mosca Michael Wallis *Cars 2 - Sheriff *Cars - Sheriff John Cleese *El Club de los Villanos con Mickey y sus Amigos - Narrador *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Voz en off Otros *101 Dálmatas - Horacio *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Horacio *Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar - Narrador / Iago (tráiler para VHS) *Amigos inseparables - El Gran Duque *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Narrador *Bernardo y Bianca - Sr. Snoops / Abuelo Tortuga *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Locutor de radio *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Lhikan (Turaga) *Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos - Feliz (doblaje clásico) / Gruñón, Narrador (tercer doblaje) *Dumbo - Sr. Cigüeña / Cuervo Regordete / Payaso #1 / Payaso #4 / Payaso #5 (versión mexicana) *El caldero mágico - Soldado #2 *El cascanueces - Coronel Cacahuate / Insertos *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey - Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse) / Jacob Marley (Goofy) *El Club de los Villanos con Mickey y sus Amigos - Voces adicionales *El guardián de las palabras - Doctor Jekyll / Mr Hyde (Leonard Nimoy) *El libro de la selva - Dizzy / Insertos *El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Narrador *El mundo mágico de Bella - Concertina / Narrador *El Príncipe y el Mendigo - Goofy / Pedro el malo *El regalo navideño de Gasparín - Yogui / El Leon Melquiades / Huckleberry Hound / Narrador *El Rey León - Hienas (¡Que viva el Rey!) *El Rey León III - Gruñón *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Cronos (doblaje original) *El zorro y el sabueso - Amos Slade *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Amos Slade *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey - Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras (Pedro el Malo) *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo (Don Messick), Pitufo Armonía (Hamilton Camp), Pitufo Gruñón (Michael Bell) e Insertos *Fantasía - Narrador / Él mismo (Deems Taylor) *Feliz Madagascar - Santa Claus *FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Hexxus / Goanna / Padre de Crysta / Narración *Francisco, el caballero de Asís - Narrador *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Santa Claus *Heroes de la fé - Narrador historia de Bernardette / Historia de San Nicolas / Anciano San Nicolas *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Tofi (doblaje original) *La Bella y la Bestia - Narrador *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Merlin (John Gielgud) *La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Abuelo Búho *La primera Navidad de Yogi - Yogui / El Leon Melquiades / Huckleberry Hound / Narrador *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Narrador (James Earl Jones) *La Navidad de Winnie Pooh - Igor *La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) - Templeton *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs - Insertos (doblaje original) *La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Abuelo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee/Santa Claus (joven) (Robby Benson) *La vuelta al mundo de Piolín - Pato Lucas *Las 12 pruebas de Astérix - Obélix / Panoramix *Las aventuras de Tintín (película) - Nestor *LEGO Batman: La película - Jor-El *Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny - Satán / Narrador / Insertos *Los Aristogatos - Lafayette / gato inglés / gato ruso / el lechero *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas - Pablo Mármol *Los Pitufos celebran la navidad - Papá Pitufo / Sheriff / Doctor / Insertos *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas - Goofy *Navidad con Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Nicolás anciano *Pequeño, un cuento de Navidad - Padre *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Narrador / Insertos *Policías y ratones - Chico de Ratigan # 3 / Chico del bar / Viejo hombre *Pollitos en fuga - Fowler *Regreso a la Tierra de Oz - Hombre cabeza de calabaza (Paul Lynde) *Robin Hood (1973) - Sheriff de Nottingham / capitán de la guardia / Rey Ricardo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Monstruo de la alcantarilla *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Murphy *Sucedió en la víspera de Navidad - Santa Claus/Narrador *Tarzán - Padre de Tantor *Tin Tin en el Lago de los Tiburones - Dupond (Hernández) *Todos los perros van al cielo - Cara Fea *Tom y Jerry: La película - Puggsy / Dr. Cachetin / Gato pandillero 2 *Toy Story - Voz en off de Pizza Planeta *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Glynn *Travesuras de una bruja - Oso pescador *Trolls - Capitán Starfunkle *Un borrico en navidad - Papá de Muchacho / Creador de figuras de barro / Mercader gordo *Un cuento de Navidad (1996) - Santa Claus *Vacas vaqueras - Sheriff *Vida Salvaje - Pingüino locutor Series de TV Robert Pine *Patrulla motorizada - El Sargento *La oficina - Gerard Halpert *Esposas desesperadas - Dr. Delson Terry O'Quinn *Lost - John Locke *Curiosidad - Presentador *Círculo de fuego - Oliver Booth James Cromwell *American Horror Story: Asylum - Dr. Arthur Arden / Hans Gruper *El misterio de Salem's Lot - Padre Donald / Frank Callahan Otros *Alias - Dr. Atticus Liddell *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tío Mel (Blake Clark) / Bert Doogan (Dan Desmond) *Chica indiscreta - Cyrus Rose *Dos tipos audaces - Presentación e insertos (algunos episodios) *Estoy en la banda - Agente Kuristasistán (Ed Blanc) *El espía y la dama - Narrador *El F.B.I en accion - Narrador *El hombre de la Atlántida - Narrador *El meteoro submarino - Narrador / Voces adicionales *El Zorro - Cabo Reyes (Don Diamond) y Figueroa (Armand Alzamora) *Señorita Cometa - Sr. Ishihara (2.ª. voz, eps. 49-79) / Presentación e insertos (Doblaje original) *Dallas - Raymond "Ray" Ewing Krebbs / Narrador *Dallas -Mitch Lobell / Narrador *Automan - Leonard Martin (Don Gordon) (ep. 2) / Rudolph Brock (Clu Gulager) (ep. 3) / Capitán Alberto Romano (Cesare Danova) (ep. 4) / Voces adicionales *Dinosaurios - Earl Sinclair / Narrador *Drake & Josh - Papá Nichols / Presentador del concurso de salsas *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - General Jacobs (Glenn Morshower) (versión Disney / Marvel) *Spenser, investigador - Presentación e insertos *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Enos - Teniente Joseph Broggi (John Denher) y Presentación e insertos *Anatomía según Grey - Thatcher Grey *Hannah Montana - Lectura de carteles / Santa Claus *Kirby Buckets - Doctor Golpe en la Panza *La familia Munster (Redoblaje de algunos capítulos) - Abuelo Munster *La Mujer Maravilla - Narrador *La niñera - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Guardia *Los cuentos de Shirley Temple - Emperador en El traje nuevo del Emperador *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Narrador (Waylon Jennings) *Los Hart investigadores - Narrador /Max -(Lionel Stander) *Miami Vice - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Phineas y Ferb - Insertos *Par de reyes - Insertos *Robin de Sherwood - Presentación e insertos *Studio DC: Almost Live - Statler / Chef Sueco / Dr.Dientes *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Sr. Tipton / Insertos *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Insertos *Cory en la Casa Blanca - Insertos *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Santa Claus (John Sumner) Series animadas Jim Cummings *El show del ratón - Pedro el Malo *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pedro el Malo *La tropa Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Mickey Mouse - Pedro el Malo Bill Farmer *El show del ratón - Pluto *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pluto *La tropa Goofy - Goofy Ernie Sabella *Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Pumba *La guardia del león - Pumba *El show del ratón - Pumba Otros *Aaahh Monstruos! - Snorch (un cap.) / Insertos *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Presentación e insertos *Bob el Constructor - Lofti / Narración *Chip y Dale al rescate - Presentador / voces adicionales *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Mickey / Goofy / Pedro el Malo / Voces adicionales / Narración *Cleveland - Pastor *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Narración (Doblaje original) *Descontrol - Santa Claus *El clan de Yogi - Yogi / Huckleberry Hound / Narración *El grupo increíble - Narración / Insertos *El laboratorio de Dexter - Abuelo de Dexter *El principito - El gran relojero *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El Nuevo Show del Pájaro Loco - Pablo Morsa *El show de Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo / Narración *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El show del ratón - Gruñon *Futurama - Glurmo / Burocrata 1.0 / Harold Zoid *Godzilla - Voces adicionales *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Oso Yogi *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Voces adicionales *Hong Kong Phooey - Spot / Narrador / Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Santa Claus (un ep.) *Jelly Jamm - Rey *Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo - Magnus Magnuson *La casa de los dibujos - Narrador (ep. "La casa de los dibujos bebés") *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Narrador / presentación de los personajes *La carrera espacial de Yogi - Narrador / Yogi/ Huck / Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes: ** Porky / Gallo Claudio / Elmer Gruñón / Coyote / Voces adicionales (tercera etapa) **Pato Lucas (cuarta etapa) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Santa Claus *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Narrador / Héctor / voces adicionales *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - El Mago de los Sueños *Las olimpíadas de la risa - Melquiades / Oso Yogui (2ª voz) / Hermano Dalton / Narración / Huckleberry Hound / Canuto *Las Travesuras de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador * Los 7E - Abuelo Gruñón / Voces Adicionales *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo *Los aventureros del aire - Sargento Dunder / Raqueta / Insertos *Los Blufos - Narrador / Insertos *Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo - Lobo Mildew (2.ª voz) / Sabueso Bristle (2.ª voz) *Los Locos de la Galaxia - Narrador / Yogi / Huck *Aventuras de los Osos Gummi - Zummi Gummi / Rey Gregor / Gritty / Narrador *Los pequeños Muppets - Oso Fozzie / Tio Statler/ Insertos *Los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo / Gruñón / Padre Tiempo / Narración / Armonia (alg. caps.) *Los Simpson - Rabino Hyman Krustofski (15ª temporada) *Los súper amigos - Espantapájaros / El hombre juguete / Jefe Apache / Cerebro / Narración *MAD - Bilbo Bolson / Santa Claus / Hechicero / Anciano / Papá Pitufo / Shifu / Viejo Spock / Voces adicionales (4.ª temporada) *Padre de familia - Francis Griffin (7ª cap.128) / Santa Claus / Statler / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 7) *Patoaventuras - Flint MacNate / Pedro el Malo *Pato Darkwing - Insertos / Buddy Flood / Liquidator / Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Narrador / Santa Claus *Piernas Locas Crane - Piernas Locas / insertos *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Scooby-Doo (ep. 4) / Narración / Voces adicionales *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Cassis / Tera Sinube *Tom y Jerry (cortos) - Insertos / Voces adicionales (Doblaje original) *Un show más - Viejo en carro / Voces Adicionales (temp. 6-presente) *La hora de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El show de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Pedro Picapiedra y sus amigos - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *El nuevo show de Pedro y Pablo - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Donkey Kong Country - Krusha / Capitan Scurvy/ Critter *Planeta X - Papá de Troll *Generación Fairytale - Merlin / Insertos / Voces adicionales *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales Anime *Bakugan - Coredegon *Bleach - Profesor en la sociedad de almas / Sirviente del clan Kuchiki *Dragon Ball - Repartidor de leche (ep. 17) *Gulliver Boy - Rey de Venecia / Narrador *Heidi - El abuelo / Sebastián, Narrador (1ros. eps.) *Naruto - Tokiro / Sukeza / Gennö *Pokémon - Profesor Namba / Tokuzo *Sawamura, el campeón - Narrador de peleas *¡Stitch! - Voces Adicionales *Tritón del mar - Narrador *Yam Yam y el genio - Titulos *Zatch Bell - Albert Películas de Anime *El Mago de Oz (1982) - Leon cobarde *Crucero Espacial Yamato - Narrador / Zandor *El castillo de Cagliostro - Inspector Zuñiga *El gato con botas (anime) - Lucifer *Jack y la bruja - Cuervo *La princesa encantada (Anime) - Coro *La princesa sirena - Jemmy el gato *Metrópolis - Superintendente Notarlin *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Daimao Documentales *Océano asombroso - Narración Telenovelas Brasileñas Francisco Cuoco *Amazonia - Augusto (3.ª fase) *América - Zé Higino *Cobras y Lagartos - Omar Pasquim *El Color del Pecado - Padre Gaudêncio Gracindo Júnior *Celebridad - Ubaldo Quintela *Terra Esperanza - Miguel Rogerio Falabella *El Profeta - Diógenes *La Mestiza - Dr. Teles *Niña moza - Nogueira Otros *Terra Esperanza - Agostinho (Cláudio Corrêa e Castro), Voces adicionales *Alma Gemela - Rodriguez (Carlos Gregorio) *Siete Pecados - Schmidt (John Herbert) *Insensato corazón - Señor Joao *Passione - Diogenes (Elias Gleiser) *Carrusel - Fermín (Fernando Benini) Videojuegos Ian Holm *LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Bilbo Bolsón (viejo) *Lego: El Hobbit - Bilbo Bolsón (viejo) Otros *LEGO Dimensions - Langdon Shaw *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Pato Lucas / Jor-El *Lego: Island - Nico Bloques *Wini Pu y el árbol de miel (CD-Rom Interactivo) - Igor / Búho / Narración *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Sheriff (Cars) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Pedro el Malo *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Alpheus Togra * Smite - Ymir * Harry Potter for Kinect - Albus Dumbledore Cortos animados *Zanablanca - Bugs Bunny / Gallo Claudio / Insertos *Mickey Mouse en Es Hora de Viajar - Pedro el Malo Dirección de doblaje [[New Art Dub|'New Art Dub']] - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A *101 dálmatas: Ahora la magia es real *Abracadabra (2ª versión) *Amigos inseparables *Animalympicos *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Blossom *Cadena de favores *Cantinflas y sus amigos *Chip y Dale al rescate *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *Dark Reign: The Future of War *Del crepúsculo al amanecer *Dinosaurios *Disneylandia *Diversión y fantasía *El caldero mágico *El camino hacia El Dorado *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *El gigante de hierro *El libro de la selva *El mundo mágico de Bella *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos *El príncipe encantado (1986) *El Príncipe y el Mendigo *El Rey León *El zorro y el sabueso *Érase una vez un bosque *Fantasía (redoblaje 1977) *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico *Fuerzas de la naturaleza *Goofy Deportista *Goofy, la película *Hansel y Gretel (1987) *Heidi (1974) *Hormiguitaz *Inteligencia artificial *Jim y el Durazno Gigante *La bella y la bestia *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot *La guardería de papá *La película de los Muppets *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado *La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) *La Tropa Goofy *La última puerta *Las aventuras de Pinocho *Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh *Los 101 dálmatas: La serie *Los años dorados *Los campeones (Serie animada) *Los Muppets en el espacio *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas *Los practicantes *Los últimos rebeldes *Mary Poppins *Matilda (2ª versión / Cine) *Matrix *Matrix recargado *Mi amigo el dragón *Mi vecino el asesino *Miss Simpatía *Mulán *Nido vacío *Ojos bien cerrados *Patoaventuras *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida *Pato Darkwing *Paulie *Policías y ratones *Proyecto: ALF *Prueba de vida *Sabrina, la brujita *Santa Cláusula *Space Jam: El juego del siglo *Spirit: el corcel indomable *Timón y Pumba *Todos los perros van al cielo *Tom y Jerry: La película *Toy Story *Travesuras de una bruja *Tron *Un loco suelto en Beverly Hills - 1986 *Una Navidad con los Muppets *Una ratoncita valiente *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura [[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']] *102 dálmatas *Bob el Constructor *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy *Juego de gemelas *La película de Tigger *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (temp. 1) *Las estafadoras *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *Sabrina, la brujita *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh [[Diseño en Audio|'Diseño en Audio']] *¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Descendientes (personajes doblados en México) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (personajes doblados en México) *Disney Infinity *El circo de Jojo *El padre de la novia (redoblaje) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos *Es tan Hannah Montana en acción (Zack & Cody; y Es tan Raven) *Es tan Raven (3ª y 4ª temporadas) *Goldie y Osito *Henry Monstruito (Diálogos de Henry Monstruito desde 2.ª temporada) *Historias de princesas *La casa de Mickey Mouse *La guardia del león *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido *La ley de Milo Murphy *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste *Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños (resto) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (temp. 2) *Las mini-aventuras de Winnie the Pooh *Liv y Maddie (diálogos de Dwight Howard) *Los 7E *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie the Pooh *Los Muppets (serie de TV) *Mentes criminales (Temp. 10-presente) *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas *Mini Einsteins *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Once Upon a Time (Solo personajes doblados en México para el doblaje de Disney) *Par de reyes *Phineas y Ferb (temps. 3-4) *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *Romeo y Julieta (2013) *Scrubs *Studio DC: Almost Live *Swap: El cambio *Teen Beach 2 (diálogos de Ross Butler) *Toy Story de Terror *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo *Una noche de amor (diálogos de Paola y algunas voces adicionales) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (temps. 2-3) *Zack y Cody: La película [[SISSA|'SISSA']]' - Oruga' *Almas en la hoguera *Anímate *Bonnie & Clyde *Camino a Oregon *Dallas *El F.B.I en acción *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo *El show de la Pantera Rosa *El show de Scooby-Doo (temp. 3) *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo (temp. 1-2) *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos *Katts y su perro *La casa del sol naciente *La chica del adiós *La mansión de los espectros *La máquina del tiempo (1960) *La Pantera Rosa (1963) (doblaje original) *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo *Los Dukes de Hazzard *Los herculoides *Los hijos de Katie Elder *Los pequeños Muppets *Los Pitufos *Los reyes del sol *Looney Tunes (3ª etapa) *Niágara *Para atrapar al ladrón *Regreso del agente 007 (doblaje original) *Rocky (doblaje original) *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? *Shazzan *Tritón del mar *Un gato del FBI *Un hombre llamado caballo *Un hombre llamado intrépido [[Taller Acústico S.C.|'Taller Acústico']] *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres *Aviones 2: Equipo al Rescate *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Día y Noche *El jorobado de Notre Dame 2 *El zorro y el sabueso 2 *House of Mouse (temp. 1-3) *La gran película de Piglet *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Mickey Mouse en Es Hora de Viajar *Muppets 2: Los más buscados *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii *Vita-Minabono *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Winnie the Pooh (película animada de 2011) [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] - Prime Dubb *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Fantasía 2000 *House of Mouse (temp. 4) *Mickeymanía *Mickey celebra la navidad *Mini Einsteins *Phineas y Ferb (temps. 1-2) [[Audiomaster 3000|'Audiomaster 3000']] *La abejita Hutch *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *Mejor... imposible *Moesha [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Generación Fairytale Otros estudios: *Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación (Art Sound México) *El libro de Pooh *Katy la oruga (Telespeciales, S.A.) *La gran canica azul *Mickey Mouse Works *Orgullo y prejuicio (Sensaciones Sónicas) *Osos (Producciones Grande) *Peter Pan (película) (AB Grabaciones) *Serafín *They Came from Upstairs Traducción y Adaptación *Mary Poppins *Disneylandia *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Travesuras de una bruja Adaptación musical *Spirit: el corcel indomable Publicidad y locución *Comercial de Galletas Gamesa (narración) (1987) *Comercial de Cheetos ("sabor a queso y más que eso") (1988) *Comercial de Fanta (como Goofy y Mickey Mouse) (1989) *Comercial de Tang ("no se lo merece") (años 90s) *Canal 5 (narración en promo: "Gente exitosa") marinero estilo Popeye (1995) *Al Derecho y al Derbez (1992) *Consejo Nacional de la Publicidad ("Hablando de ricas galletas...") - 1991 *Club Disney México (co-producción de Televisa y Buenavista), 1995-1996 *Derbez en Cuando (Narrador en Los Tres Mosquiteros) (1998 o 1999) *Fundación Teletón - 2010 *Walmart *Coca-Cola (como Santa Claus) *Coca-Cola (Tapas Felices) - 2008 *La Villa de Santa Claus (presentación en México, 2010) *Ameurop anuncio de productos Cars - 2011 *IFE - (promo para radio; "Los Capacitadores Asistentes Electorales") (narración estilo Super Amigos) (2012) *Zwan - México, 2012 *Voice Over del canal V+TV en Barquisimeto-Venezuela *Dormimundo (promo para radio; "Está comprobado que...") (narración) (2013) *NAN 3 de Nestlé (promo; "Había una vez...") (narración y promoción) (2013) *Danone Benegastro (narración y promoción) (2013) *Promocional navideño de Banco Azteca (Tarjeta Azteca, 2013) *El sueño de Walt (tráiler promocional) (2014) *Jumex (promo: Mexitoons) (2014) *Disney en concierto en el Auditorio Nacional (promo) (2014) *La Z - Salvajemente navideña (voz en off como Santa Claus) (2014) *Juguetirama de Bodega Aurrerá (como Santa Claus al lado de Mamá Lucha) (2014) *Ópticas Devlyn (promo navideño; "Sí puedes escoger tu regalo") (2014) *Comercial de autos Fiat Uno (2015) *Comercial de Movistar (2015) *Comercial de Aquarius (2016) *Voltarén Emulgel 12 horas (voz de esposo asombrado) (2016) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Churubusco *CLADSA *C2 Media *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Intertrack *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *MADE Productions *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *R. K. Tompkins y Asociados *Sebastians *Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga *Sonomex *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. Los Ángeles *Ultra Video Curiosidades thumb|right|235 px|Francisco Colmenero en los spots "25 días de Navidad" de Cartoon Network del año 2002. thumb|right|235 px|Francisco Colmenero anunciando las primeras películas en DVD de Sony Pictures en su distribución Latinoamericana y en la distribución en Argentina por LK-TEL Video La Rioja. *Francisco Colmenero ha doblado a Santa Claus en varias ocasiones: :*En el especial de Navidad de Madagascar :*Especial de Navidad de la serie Hannah Montana :*En la película Santa Cláusula :*Un episodio de la serie animada Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes :*En el especial navideño de la serie animada Invasor Zim :*En "Es Navidad" de Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar :*En Una Navidad con los Buddies :*Una escena en Phineas y Ferb :*En La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus :*En Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja :*En varios cortos y películas de Disney :*En el especial de navidad de Padre de Familia "Rumbo al Polo Norte" :*En el especial navideño de Peter Punk :*En un episodio de Almas perdidas :*En algunos spots navideños de Cartoon Network en el 2002 :*En los comerciales de Coca Cola *En la película Bee Movie, Francisco Colmenero dobla a una abeja que en inglés es llamada "Decano Buzzwell", pero en español el nombre es traducido a "Decano Colmenero", haciendo referencia a su nombre. * También prestó su voz a Pumba en el videojuego interactivo de Disney "El Rey León: Taller de Juegos". *Ha doblado coincidentemente a 2 Gruñones, uno en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos y otro en el doblaje de Los Pitufos. *En una ocasión realizó un doblaje para Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley. *Le asemeja a su tono de voz, el actor de doblaje argentino Omar Aranda; quienes doblaron en una misma producción en Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel. Tambien en el comercial Coca Cola Navidad 2013, en que ambos dieron la voz a Santa Claus. *Ha doblado a todos los protagonistas de Mickey Mouse en distintas oportunidades (excepto Donald, Minnie y Daisy): **Mickey Mouse en El Cuento de Navidad de Mickey. **Goofy en todas sus apariciones hasta La tropa Goofy. Reemplazado por Carlos Segundo en Goofy, la película por órdenes de Disney, ya que la empresa quería una voz más similar a la de Bill Farmer, rol que Carlos Segundo siguió doblándolo hasta el 2001, cuando dejó de interpretarlo por desacuerdos económicos con la empresa, siendo reemplazado por Mario Filio. **Pluto en House of Mouse, La casa de Mickey Mouse y Mickey Mouse. **Pedro el Malo en todas sus apariciones. *Ha doblado a la mayoría de los personajes masculinos de los Looney Tunes en distintas oportunidades, entre los que se destancan los considerados "Tres líderes": **Bugs Bunny en Zanablanca. **Pato Lucas en Space Jam: El juego del siglo, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, en redoblajes, en una parodia de MAD y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Porky en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes, Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny, El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica, algunos nuevos episodios y las llamadas "Pack movies" o recopilaciones de viejos episodios con algunas nuevas escenas para tener continuidad. **Elmer Gruñón en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes. **Gallo Claudio en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes, Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny y El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica. **Taz en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes y Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny. **Wile E. Coyote en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes. *De la misma manera, ha doblado a varios protagonistas de la Hanna-Barbera, principalmente de los considerados "Cuatro pilares": **Tom y Jerry (ambos) en el doblaje mexicano original de los cortos originales. **A Pablo Mármol, al Oso Yogi y Scooby Doo! en la mayoría de sus apariciónes desde los años ochenta. Fuentes y agradecimientos *Salvador Nájar - Por proporcionar informaciones en su cuenta de Facebook. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA